Tasting the predacon Chapter 1: Knockout x predaking
by AnyoneXAnyone
Summary: Predaking comes back to the nemesis after fighting ultra magnus and wheeljack. Knockout is told to repair predakings wounds, but they both end up making contact with each other. ONLY CONTAINS KISSING NOTHING ELSE...OKAY ENJOY!
1. First kiss

**Notice: I'm sorry i haven't been writing stories for the past year, so here it goes. If there are any mistakes don't go crazy because it annoys me when people complain over a simple mistake...sooooooo enjoy.**

**Oh if you don't like this pairing...i don't care XD**

**Chapter 1: **

Predaking walked down the main hall towards the main control room, his anger swelled up inside him. The autobots will pay for exterminating his fellow predacons, this thought made him even angrier. All he wanted is to make the autobots pay for what they've done, he want them to pay the price.

He finally reached the main control room door,as it slides open predaking storms in walking toward the warlord,who stands back face towards him. Predaking stops and stand three feet away from megatron, "lord megtro~", he is suddenly cut off. "yes predaking i know, the loss of your fellow predacons is awfully dreadful to hear", megatron pauses, only to carry on, "But, i swear to you my fellow beast that you will some day make them pay for their actions". Predakings anger continues to rise as megatron speaks about the death of his predacon army. "i sure will master, they will pay for everything...everything", predakings tone rises, the word coming from his mouth speak no lie...he will make them pay. megatron walks toward the beast and puts a hand on his spiked shoulder, " i know you will", megatron keeping a smirk behind his faceplates. Predaking nodes and turns to walk away, " Oh and predaking", predaking turn back toward the warlord, "yes master",he speakes. " I'v noticed that you are wounded and need medical help, i will send knockout with you to the medical may to fix you up", predaking paused and looked around for the ruby red mech megatron spoke of. He was standing near a datacomputer working on...something. "It's okay lord megatron i'm fin~", predaking was stopped again, "If you don't get medical help that wound will take a while to heal and i need healthy cons at the moment so...i insist, knockout!", megatron shouts towards knockout. At a blink of an eye knockouts head turns toward megatron, with a soft, but cute smile on his face. "yes lord megatron", knockout says with a soft tone, " i need you to help fix predakings wounds, just to get him ready for a next fight". Knockout turns his head to predakings gaze, then turns back to megatron gaze. "As you wish lord megatron", Knockout bows and heads toward the room door, clicking his finger to get predaking to follow. Predaking allows himself to follow the red mech to the med bay, thoughts rushing through his brainpan.

They both finally reach the med bay, knockout clicked on the keypad a few times, which allowed the door to open. Knockout walks in, followed by the predacon king, the light automatically turn on while they enter the room. Predaking takes a good look around before walking towards knockout at the datapads. Knockout was creating a new file for predakings medical information, Predaking stood beside him looking at the datacomputer. knockout noticed he was bending down next to him, knockout couldn't help but smile while looking at his bright yellow eyes bring out his face details. Knockouts eyes trailed off down the predacons scaly body, his big muscular body caught knockout attention the most. Knockout stood staring at the predacons huge frame (that's what she said...sorry xD),while predaking stood looking at the data.

Knockout had never got this close to a predacon, well he hasn't ever seen a predacon before, only studying them during 'science class'. Knockout remembers being back on cybertron during those times, the fun he had during 'high school'. But the was mostly interested in becoming a medic and scientist, now he's there. But since predaking transformed into a walking, talking robot, he started to admire him.

While knockout was still staring at predakings framework, predaking turned his helm down towards knockout, only to see him admiring his body frame. Predaking stood up straight and crossed his arm, his movement made knockout jump. This forced knockout to look back at the datacomputer, biting his lip hoping predaking didn't notice him staring at his frame. Predaking bent down level with knockouts audio receptors (ears...i think) and whispered " i saw that doctor", knockouts eye widened as he blushed red. Predaking smirked when he saw the red mechs cute expression, knockout could help but blush harder. Predakings face got closer to him by the second, knockout couldn't help it, his heating fans turned on, making sound while doing so. Predakings smirk became wider, watching the ruby red medic blush and get turned on over his actions.

After a few second of predaking staring at knockout, knockout got more and more turned on.( i have no idea why, i had to write something...right) Knockout couldn't take it anymore, he spun round to meet predakings face, he used both servos to pull his face down closer to his.

Predaking groaned at the sudden touch, but his eyes widened when knockouts lips met his, he was kissing him. Predakings optics began to close, he was enjoying the moment, why?...he doesn't know, the feeling was nothing he felt before.

Knockout couldn't believe what was going on, why is he kissing the predacon that most of the cons on this ship hate? why?...its because he's in...'love'...again. He remembers this feeling, he felt this when breakdown was around. All the soft kisses he used to get from him always made him better or it made him get turned on.

Knockout deepened the kiss, causing predaking to put his hands on knockout hips. Finally knockout broke the kiss leaning his helm back, cooling down his systems. Predaking opened his optics, he then realized that he was hold knockouts hips. He couldn't help but blush when knockout moved his helm to make optic contact with him.


	2. Continued love issues

**Notice: If you didn't like the first chapter, DON'T READ! Anyway enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a little bit of slash, more kissing and more hot stuff ;)**

**Chapter 2:**

After a few seconds of staring into each others optics, predaking releases knockout from his touches and steps away with his hand on his chin. Helm filled with thoughts. Knockout did the same, the awkward moment lasted a while. Finally knockout broke the awkward moment and spoke, "Well lets get on with these wounds shall we", he walked over to his tools and pulled out some tool, while predaking sat on the berth. Predaking couldn't help but speak, " You really don't have to fix me, predacons wounds heal very quickly, so you don't need to~", he stopped talking when knockout look at him with a straight smile. "I'm fully aware of that, but my lords orders and plus... everyone wants to look good in front of a loved one", knockout winked. Predaking smiled a little, knockouts cute behaviour was non-decepticon, but he kinda liked it. Knockout found the tools he needed and began working on the wounds.

Once again predakings thoughts flooded his mind, his anger disappearing, a strange feeling filling him up with smiles and...sexiness...happiness.

**Few cycles later...**

Knockout finished working on predakings wounds and started to buff up the marks, making predaking armor glamorous , sexy...normal. Predaking watched knockout make his armor shine like his. Predaking laid, huffing and puffing, wanting the medic to notice. He carried on making strange noises, until knockout finally finished buffing the marks, that were now gone for good. Knockout stood up and put his hands on his hips, "What's with the strange sounds predaking', knockout raised an eyebrow. Predaking sat up on the berth and swung his leg to the side, facing knockout. Predaking looked up at knockout with a smirk on his face,knockout crossed his arms and spoke again "am i speaking to my~". Suddenly he was cut off when predaking pulled him closer, knockout was now in predakings grip. Knockout trembled, "w-whats going on, predaking what are you~", he was cut off again when predaking roughly pressed his lips onto knockout. Knockout moaned a little, predakings warm tongue licked knockouts lip, wanting to enter. Knockout refused to open his mouth, he was teasing him. Predaking was becoming impatient, he traced his hand down to knockouts aft and rubbed it, getting a soft pleasurable moan out of knockout. Knockout still refused to give what the beast wanted, predaking became very impatient, he didn't want to waste any time. Predaking used one hand to rub at knockouts aft and the other smoothly rubbed at knockout entrance. Knockout moaned loaded on predakings lips, "You better give me what i want, or", predaking rubbed him faster. Knockout put his hand on predaking shoulder trying to push him away, "i will enter you without mercy". Knockout moaned louder and nodded his head quickly, he opened his mouth wider and pushed his lips onto predakings again. Predaking forced his tongue into knockouts mouth, knockout moaned, letting the beast invade his mouth.

A few moments later knockout pulled away and swung his head back. Predaking watched him, oh he was so sweet, so sexy, he tasted so good. Predaking moved his head forward towards knockouts neck and licked his sensitive wires. Knockout moans turned predaking on, oh those sweet sounds of pleasure, he wanted more from him. Knockout put his hands around his neck, "Oh~predaking i don't think megatron would like this",predaking moved to knockout aft and rubbed him there, Knockout shivered, the touches were so good. Predaking did trails of butterfly kisses as he moved downwards towards his stomach. Knockout looked down at predaking, "Your not going to~",a worried smile came across his face. predaking looked up at knockout with hungry eyes,predaking continued.

Knockout huffed, "predaking i think we are fin~". knockout was suddenly cut of when predaking picked him up and placed him on his lap. Knockouts eyes widened, his crotch was touching predakings, Knockout looked up at predaking. "predaking i don't think megatron would~", knockout stopped as predaking shouted "STOP TELLING ME WHAT MEGATRON WOULD LIKE OR NOT!". Predaking tone caused knockout to lean back, his face filled with horror, Knockout bowed his head and played with his thumbs. Predaking noticed knockout looking down at his hands, his face full of guilt. Predaking felt awful, shouting at him like that, Predaking used one hand to lift knockouts chin and the other to hold his one hand. "Knockout", knockout looked up at him, his eyes looked tearful,like he was about to cry,predaking leaned in and kissed knockouts helm. Predaking looked him straight in the eyes, "Knockout, i didn't mean to shout at you...im sorry", knockout leaned in closer and plucked a kiss on his cheek. "its okay, your a predacon...some predacons get angry really easily", a soft smile appeared on knockout face. Predaking wasn't going to deny it, predacons do get angry really easily. Predaking softly smiled and placed his lips on knockouts, knockout leaned in more to push himself closer to his lips. A quiet moan escaped predaking, this kiss sent predakings mind fly, full of passion and guilt.

Thats it for now guys, i will upload the next chapter soon...  
If anyone wants me to make a fanfiction of any pairing, feel free to ask me in the reviews...thank you


End file.
